Zeoll Blackclaw
Zeoll Blackclaw Druid 3 / Bard 3 Appearance Zeoll's mane is auburn, his fur is tawny, and his skin is light brown. His features are fair, and his voice is mellifluous. He wears leather armor; he carries a greatsword in a back scabbard and a rod in a scabbard at his side. A living vine of leaves and berries wreathes though his mane, and dark lenses hide his eyes. Beads and feathers braided in his hair signify his family descent, clan, and priest status; the beads click when he shakes his head. A small leather pouch hangs on a string around his neck Special Possessions +1 Greatsword (Touched & Blessed by Domi!) Ring of Invisibility Cloak of Charisma +6 Lesser Metamagic Rod of Extend +2 Liontaur-sized Leather Armor +1 Ring of Protection +2 Gloves of Dex Wind Fan Potion: Cure Light Wounds x7 Potion: Cure Moderate Wounds x5 6 elixers of sneakiness Wand of speak with animals Sentimental Possessions Ashira's Gift of a Pearl (It was given to her, she told Zeoll, in return for helping another cleric of Domi when he lost his way.) OOC: Worth 75gp. A signet ring, with a symbol of Domi on them superimposed over the ancient Woldian symbol which means 'Chosen'. Pride and clan beads and feathers braided into mane Masterwork Drum (+2 on Perform Checks) -- Small head, a long body, with a curve to it, that throbs and thumps pretty nicely. By varying the tension on the head with one hand, the pitch of the drum can be changed. Where and with what force the drum is struck also will affect the nature of the sound produced. The body is fourteen inches deep, and the head just over eight inches across. The body varies in diameter from eight inches at the top, nine and a half in the upper middle, tapering to six and a half inches at the bottom. It was crafted with outstanding workmanship. Background Zeoll was born to a pride of Liontaurs who were members of the Aene Clan. He was apprenticed to a priest, named Frith, who served as the pride's shaman. Zeoll's people are those who hold to the oldest surviving wemic traditions -- they are nomadic hunters who live in ways that others might see as uncivilized or backwards. They live in tents or under the open sky. They are brave, impulsive, and sometimes bloodthirsty. Like his people, Zeoll speaks Tauric and Common with an obvious accent, and he collects, as is the practice among his people, totems of fallen enemies. Zeoll's family and pride was destroyed in a hell hound raid. Zeoll was away at the time, and returned to find all his loved ones dead. After grieving, he had a dream that he interpreted as a sign that he should leave his homeland. The liontaur stands seven feet tall and weighs 615 pounds. His mane is auburn, his fur is tawny, and his skin is light brown. He wears leather armor, and carries a greatsword. Beads braided in his hair signify his family descent, clan, and priest status. Zeoll is proud and forthright, and he does not mince words, although he almost never has a negative thing to say. His his arrogance is tempered by a sense of irony and the ability to laugh at himself. Since returning from death, he has been more cynical, more easily amused, and more inclined to trickery and fast talking. Category:Wemics Category:Druids